


屠龙者（Sam中心SDC）

by Vale_of_Tears



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 其实也没死, 生子提及
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale_of_Tears/pseuds/Vale_of_Tears
Summary: Sam中心SDC，重要角色死亡预警，其实也没死。生子提及。





	屠龙者（Sam中心SDC）

一

“Cass，我们到了吗？” Sam被Cass拉着攀上一块灰黑的岩石，回头看了一眼两人一路跋涉而上险峻的山路，黑色的岩石锋利的角度在冰冷的风雪里已经看不清了。

“Sam，我可以一个人。” Cass的声音很低沉，在寒冷里好像要凝结起来。

“Cass，我想让你知道，即使Dean不在了，你也不是一个人。”Sam的声音有些颤抖，却又很坚定，他身体一向强壮，只是这里太冷了。

“我知道的，Sam。” Cass的目光柔和下来，他们两个人站在悬崖边接吻，风雪飘落在他们的身上不会融化，全身的温度早被一路的寒冷卷走，他们用仅剩的嘴唇温暖彼此。

二

山洞里是与世隔绝的温暖。Sam跟着Cass一路往龙穴的深处走去。

跟Sam去过的Lucifer的龙穴不一样，Michael的龙穴里一点也不昏暗阴冷，堆满宝藏的龙穴里，温暖潮湿，让人觉得舒适。

“你们终于来了！” 当他们走进堆满宝藏的房间，一个熟悉声音从高处传来，那是他们所无比熟悉的Dean的声音。

Dean的身影站在宝藏的最高处，只是身影，他们都知道那不再是Dean了。

Sam不知道他们能不能杀死Michael，也不知道能不能救回Dean。

“Cass， Sam，你说你们两个乖乖在家看着那个叫Jack的孩子多好？尤其是你，Cass。”Michael有点冷淡地说。

Cass应声倒在Sam的身旁，Sam连忙抱起Cass，却发现Cass浑身发烫颤抖着。居然像是发情了？他见过太多次Cass发情了，他喜欢那个欲求不满又湿漉漉的Cass，但不是现在。

“啊哈，愚蠢的精灵，没想到你们的身体链接这么强，Dean的灵魂都消散了，你的身体还能对我的肉身有这么强的反应。” 高出地Michael玩味得笑着，“精灵的味道也不错，等我解决了这个烦人的人类，不要着急。”

Sam怀里的Cass挣扎着，努力集中自己的精神。“Sam，我，我没想到。”他完全没有办法控制自己，Dean可以控制他发情，以往他们爱死了这个小trick，但是现在，他恨自己，明明Dean已经灵魂消散了？Cass忽然意识到，Dean还没死。

Sam抱着Cass，Cass发情的时候最喜欢一边被含着一边被插入。他喜欢Cass受不了的时候的哀求，柔软得像一只小猫，Cass其实更喜欢跟他上床，他知道的，为此他还很得意。他也知道Jack其实是他和Cass的孩子，虽然他只是Uncle Sam，他甚至有点想念Dean把他踹下床的样子。

Sam忽然笑了起来。

“Cass，你知道的，我爱你们！” Sam的吻印在Cass的额头。温暖的吻却像冰冷的风雪，让Cass一瞬间清醒。

三

“Sammy！” 他喊，他用尽力量拉住了Sam。

但是Sam轻易地挣脱开Cass，他捡起了地上陨铁的剑。“Take me！” 他向他最熟悉的哥哥走去，可惜那里面早就不是Dean了。“Take me，拿我的身体献祭，你可以得到你的Lucifer。”是的，Dean的不幸都是因他而起，因为他招惹了那条令人厌烦的叫Lucifer的龙。

Michael扔起一枚金币，又接住，反复无趣的玩着，“我为什么相信你现在愿意这么做了？”

“你痴恋着Lucifer，” Sam笃定地说，“而我离不开Dean！我也救不了他了，我只想陪着他。” Sam抬起眼睛，那里面满是悲伤，“我愿意成为Lucifer地肉身来陪Dean，因为Dean成了你。”Sam继续走近Michael，没有停下的意思。

Michael停止了把玩金币，有些玩味得说，“我还以为你喜欢那个呆精灵多一点。”

查理问过Sam，如果Dean和Cass一同有危险，他会救谁？Sam说他会救Dean，然后陪Cass一起死。

他不知道他喜欢谁多一点，早先得时候自然是Dean多一些，只是在后来这一段threesome的关系里谁又分得清呢？他们只是爱着彼此罢了。

“放了Cass，答应我永不伤害Cass和Jack，立下你的龙誓，Lucifer就是你的了。” Sam停在了Michael一步之遥，反转剑尖指向了自己。

四

“Sammy，停下！” Cass的声音在喊他。

Michael在犹豫，但是他太想得到Lucifer了，那红眼睛的小恶魔，他最亲爱的弟弟，他点头，“我同意，如果Lucifer能回来，我不会伤害到Castiel和Jack。” Michael心里有些忐忑，温家兄弟的狡猾他们都十分清楚，但是他根本无法拒绝这样一个交易。

但是直到Micahe接过剑，剑尖捅伤了sam的时候，依然什么都没发生。狡猾的温家猎人终于黔驴技穷了？

噗嗤，Sam被捅穿了，温家猎人的狡猾永远不会停止，Micahel发现自己动不了了，“你！”

Sam笑了，他想念他哥哥的笑容，“Dean，我来陪你了。”

他抱住了不能动弹的Michael，像过去千万次抱着他的兄长。

五

Cass忽然变得清醒，他意识到了什么，他起身往宝藏的小山上爬去，却只看到了一团耀眼的光芒，爆炸轰隆而响，金银的小山翻滚着，无数得珍宝在气流里被掀翻，巨大的爆炸在他眼前成了一个火团，随后山洞开始崩塌，他被卷了下去，慌张间他抓住边缘挂住了自己，他看到所有东西都在下沉，一条黑色的巨龙翻滚着燃烧着坠入地心，没有一丝Sam的影子。

不知过了多久，Cass爬上来，“Sammy！”没有人再回应他，他精疲力尽昏了过去，醒来的时候，他看到手边有两块绿盈盈的宝石，一块带着点琥珀的金色，一块泛着灰绿。

六

几年后：

“Daddy，Dad和Uncle Sammy什么时候回来呀？”

“等你成年的时候，他们可能会回来看你哦。”男人得声音很好听，得像夏日的山泉。

“那还要500多年啊，好久啊。”小孩子金色的头发软软的在头顶，看上去十分乖巧。

他坐在Cass的腿上不满的嘟起嘴。

Cass忽然感觉有什么黑暗的东西略过他的门口，但是那很熟悉，他回头。Jack也略有所感，“Dad？”Jack看着们的方向喃喃说。

Cass打开门，什么也没有，阳光穿透密林，温暖了他们的树屋。

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 参加的活动~跑题了。  
> （我为什么要拆散一家四口？我不是人，呜呜呜）


End file.
